


Unmute Yourself, Sweetheart

by drollicpixie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, High School, Incest, Not Underage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pandemics, Rey is 18, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Voyeurism, Zoom Class Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drollicpixie/pseuds/drollicpixie
Summary: Rey’s Uncle Ben is a big help during her morning AP History Zoom. He brings the coffee. And the oral. That everyone needs to start their day right.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Unmute Yourself, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a video I saw on Twitter. Written, drunkenly, in an evening and posted unedited and unbeta’d. All errors are mine. I haven’t written or posted since before the pandemic. And when I went looking for a fic, I didn’t find it, so I wrote it. Stay safe!

The day that Rey and her uncle, Ben, were (finally) almost caught started out exactly like every other school day had throughout the long months of quarantine and virtual school. 

Grandmother Leia had breezed out the front door at dawn; the pink, purple light illuminating her as she stepped into her waiting car, Threepio at the wheel, off to the Capital Building. 

Rey had said her good mornings to the photo of Grandfather Han in the hallway and stepped up to the breakfast bar where her uncle stood, grinning, ready with a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and fruit. Her favorite.

He, Ben Solo, the prodigal son, had moved home at the beginning of the pandemic, to be close to family. Leaving his New York SoHo loft and his high paying, low morality job behind him. 

Rey had lived with her grandparents all of her life. Barely knowing her parents. Drug addicts who had left her behind and vanished into the mist. Her uncle, only a decade her senior had been the only constant throughout her young life.

* * *

“Thursday,” he mused as she sat down.

“I know,” Rey rolled her eyes. The schedule was pinned to the cork board beside her desk, in her bedroom. 

“Don’t sound too excited,” he smirked, all crooked teeth, and endless charm. 

“Fine, I won’t,” Rey grumped in return. She hated Thursdays. And Mondays. And Tuesdays. And Wednesdays. 

Fridays were okay. As they were the last day of the week before the weekend. 

Ben took some small pity on her, frowning exaggeratedly, “Want some coffee?”

She sighed, “Yes, please,” and glared into space as Ben poured. She wasn’t mad at him. How could she be? He was the only bright spot in her miserable existence. No friends, no parties, no dances, or dates. Not that Rey had ever really enjoyed those things, but it was a sore spot that she was being refused them. She wanted to be the one to choose to stay away. 

At least she had Ben though. Uncle Ben. Funny, young, handsome. Always up for an impromptu dance party. Always there with a shoulder when she needed to cry. Sneaking her apple martinis when Grandmother Leia flatly refused to let her drink even a sip of wine at dinner. Making her cum three times on his tongue before lunch, just to make her smile. Who could ask for a better pandemic buddy?

“You’re going to be late for your first zoom,” he told her, as Rey stared off into space, her mug of coffee steaming in her palms.

“What?” she jolted back to reality.

“School? It starts in five minutes and you’re still in your pajamas. You know what your grandmother would say about that,” he winked.

“Shit,” Rey mumbled, shoveling eggs into her mouth, rushing up, coffee in hand. She paused on the stairs, glanced back at Ben. He was loading the dishwasher. “Can you...?” It was a question, a plea. He knew.

“Of course,” he replied, turning to grin at her. “Just let me finish this.”

* * *

By the time Ben entered her bedroom Rey had checked in with her first teacher, submitted her assignment from the night before, and begun to zone out as the lesson began. 

Advanced Placement History likely would have been incredibly boring in person, but sat in her room, on her bed, back against the headboard, nothing could have been more coma-inducing than her teacher’s lecture on Czar Nicholas II.

When she saw him, Rey beamed, shoulders shifting as a brief thrill tremored through her young body. 

“Are you on your call?” He signed roughly with the coarse hand gestures they had developed and learned over the past nine months, whenever one or the other was on a video call.

A thumbs up was her reply, arm outstretched and off screen.

Ben grinned, bit his plush pink lower lip and dropped down to his knees.

Rey was practically vibrating with anticipation.

It took only a matter of moments before he was at the edge of the large double bed, covered with its perfectly white duvet and antique heirloom blanket, tugging Rey’s ankle.

It was all she could do not to squeal. 

Keeping her laptop in exactly the precise spot she knew would keep only a side of her face and her far shoulder visible, Rey let herself be pulled bodily toward the edge of the bed.

Ben, like some dark creature coming out of the murky water, popped his head up. His massive hands slid up her calves, over her knees, up her thighs, squeezing as he licked his lush lips. His fingers slipped nimbly into the waistband of her black leggings, sliding them down. When they touched the floor, his hands spread her wide, his nose nudging her center as he huffed like some great beast.

Rey was so sensitive. 

She felt like Pavlov’s fucking dog whenever her uncle entered a room. Her clit would throb, her center would soak, her thighs would clench and rub together.

“Fuck,” she huffed, biting her lower lip.

“Muted?” He asked and she gave an almost imperceptible nod.

“God, baby. I’ve been thinking about you all morning. Daddy just needs a little something to get him through until break, okay?”

Rey wiggled her bottom, inviting him to take what he wanted, needed. 

Ben hooked his thumbs into her pink cotton panties, soaked and sticking to her pussy, and pulled them down and off to join her pants. 

He breathed hot breath on her swollen lips and Rey could do nothing but watch him from the corner of her eye as she tried to act as though she were paying attention to her lecture. 

“Do you want Daddy to lick your cunt?”

Her eyes darted to him.

“You’re on mute. Tell me what you want me to do, baby.”

Rey’s eyes were wide, nervously she flicked her gaze to her uncle’s dark hair, his serious eyes, his long aquiline nose, between her thighs. She felt herself grow wetter.

“Please, Daddy.”

“Please what, Princess?”

She breathed.

“Please lick my pussy, Daddy.”

Ben shook his head, frowned. Rey frowned too.

“While you’re on a zoom call with her teacher and all of your little classmates, Sweetheart?” She stared. He knew exactly what she was doing when he entered the room. “You’re a naughty girl. A dirty baby.”

Rey swallowed. She nodded.

God, the way he fucking talked to her. She could cum probably just from his mouth. His mouth talking, that is. She knew for certain she could cum just from him using his mouth on her sex.

“I’m so dirty, Daddy. You make me wanna be so bad.”

“You want Daddy to make you cum while your teacher talks? While everyone can see you? See what a little whore you are for me?”

Eyes flicking to the screen and seeing nothing of interest, Rey nodded subtly again. 

“Say it so I can here you, Princess.”

“Yes, Daddy. Please show them what a whore I am for you.”

Uncle Ben didn’t say anything more. Instead of using his mouth to talk he put it to better use by diving straight into Rey’s sopping wet cunt.

There were one-million and five reasons why they should not have been doing anything that they were, or had been doing, for the past several months. 

Ben was her uncle. Fucking incest. Yuck.

Ben was ten years her senior. Way too old. Yuck.

Ben made her call him Daddy. Which had started out as yuck but rapidly became the hottest thing she had ever experienced or even heard of.

They were on a zoom call with other children. Younger children. Some under eighteen. And Rey was sure that was a crime.

They were on a zoom call with her fucking school. During a worldwide pandemic. On the verge of fucking while her teacher droned on about some Russian king or whatever who had fucked up his life and his entire family’s life by not giving a shit about people starving in his fields or something. 

So yeah, there were a lot of reasons that Rey shouldn’t be shimmying her pussy into her uncle’s face just then, begging him, mostly silently, to suck her clit between his plush lips. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to care about a god damned one. 

The moment Ben’s mouth touched her slit was electric. When his tongue, flat and wide, stroked up her center, pausing to tap at her clit, she thought she might sob in relief. 

He continued to worship her with is mouth. Rey brought a hand to her face.

“Fuck, Baby. Fuck. I love this pink little pussy.”

She groaned. The combination of his words and his tongue too much.

Rey made eye contact with her uncle. His dark orbs boring into her as he worked her with his mouth. 

His head pulled back and Rey nearly cried from the loss. She was already so close.

“Look at your teacher, Baby. Pay attention. Remember, Daddy will be mad if you get bad marks.”

Rey tried to heed him, to do as he said. She gazed back at her screen, eyes wild, lips parted, breath coming in short little gasps. She grunted as Ben sucked her clit into his mouth, a hand coming to stroke her breast unconsciously. 

“I want you to unmute yourself, Sweetheart.”

Her eyes shot to his, appalled.

Ben’s gaze narrowed, “Do as I say, Rey.”

She knew better than to argue. Rey did as he said and unmuted herself.

Ben hummed his approval. His niece did all in her power not to make a sound. She thought, for all the effort of it, she might just die.

Her teacher was droning on, “...and despite his inability to make big decisions or vacillate on them for some time, he presided over the most unprecedented economic growth in Russia. It was this massive industrialisation that also led to the development of organised labour rebelling against appalling working conditions while a burgeoning middle class chafed at the lack of political participation.”

Rey couldn’t believe someone could be talking about economics in Russia when Ben had his talented tongue shoved that far up her snatch. It seemed somehow impossible for the two things to exist in the same space, the same realm. 

His fingers replaced his tongue, pumping crudely in and out of her weeping hole as he sucked almost violently on her swollen bud.

Rey had to bite her knuckles, her fist, to keep from screaming. Her hips lifted, thrusting rhythmically, grinding her pelvis into her uncle’s waiting face. 

When Ben crooked his fingers just so, tapping on the front wall of her, Rey’s body released. Her jaw fell slack. Her eyes closed, she breathed a heavenly sigh of relief and release. Her walls clamped down on the digits within her passage, holding them, spasming.

Without permission Rey reached out and muted the computer once more. “Oh, Daddy,” she sighed, fingers carding through his thick silken locks as his tongue darted out so gently; kitten licks on her clit. “Thank you.”

“Did Daddy’s girl like that?”

Rey’s eyes were still closed but she bit down on her already raw and swollen lower lip and nodded her head just barely.

“You know Daddy likes to take care of his girl,” Ben grinned, lips kissing and lingering on her inner thighs. 

To even have his lips so close to her center then made Rey clench, flinch, she was so sensitive.

She had not yet lifted her eye lids to once again blink in daylight when Uncle Ben leaned up, and lightening fast, planted a chaste kiss on Rey’s relaxed lips.

So lost in the moment, in her orgasmic afterglow, Rey gripped the front of his black t-shirt and tugged him in for something deeper. 

Their lips slid over one another’s as Rey’s hand moved upward into Ben’s dark locks. She sighed contentedly. 

And just then there was a gruff throat clearing coming through the tinny speakers of Rey’s MacBook. A few nervous giggles. A couple of hoots and outright guffaws. 

Rey’s eyes peered up at the screen and there she was, most of her face obscured by the raven waves of her uncle’s long hair. 

He was right there. In the middle of her Zoom AP History lecture. Not his face. But definitely his head.

Rey didn’t know whether to laugh or scream. Instead she did what all rational people would do. Her eyes went so wide they may have popped out of her skull and her fingers flashed forward to click the leave the meeting button.

“Oh my god!”

Ben chuckled, his fingers slipping up her sweater to stroke along the underside of one uncovered breast. “Did anyone see me this time?”

“Uh, yes, Ben. They absolutely saw you.”

“Saw me? Or saw something?”

Rey, exasperated, groaned, “Why? Why do you love the idea of being caught?”

He smirked, shrugged. “ Why do you like being Daddy’s dirty little princess?” And kissed her firmly on the lips.

Rey huffed a breath out her nose and shoved several locks of hair out of her face.

“You’re just lucky none of my friends are in that class. They would have fucking known, Ben.”

“I don’t care if they know,” he replied. His voice was measured, nonchalant. His gaze lifted, locking with her own, before his lips pressed once again, fervently, to her own. 

Rey had nothing to say. Couldn’t think of a properly reply, so instead she joked, “Fine. But if my teacher calls, you’re going to have to come up with something. Not me.”

And then Ben was smirking again. “And what do you think I should tell him? I was examining your tonsils for a possible infection? Or maybe I was trying to give you mouth to mouth?”

“I don’t care what you fucking say as long as it’s none of those things.”

“Fine. Then maybe I should tell him the truth...”

Her eyes narrowed, “Not that either.”

Ben pouted.

Rey rolled her eyes skyward. “I’m sure Grandmother would love to hear that. Fox News. Senator’s son and granddaughter fucking on high school zoom call! Does family have a history of incest?”

His lips were on the column on her throat, “We do.”

“Shhh,” she smiled, “Bad Daddy.” He returned her grin. 

They lay there in silence for awhile. Ben’s lips sucking, his tongue gliding, Rey’s fingers carding through his hair, content.

Finally, her uncle adjusted, lifting his face to her’s, “When’s your next class?”

Rey glanced at the clock in the corner of her laptop screen and sighed, “Five minutes ago.”

“So, you’re already missing it?” The corners of his perfect mouth lifted.

“I mean, I guess so,” Rey shrugged. “I suppose I could pop in late. No one cares.”

Ben was still gazing at her, rubbing his face against her smooth stomach, his tongue dipping into her belly button. Rey laughed. “Or,” he proposed, very seriously, “you could actually be useful and climb on Daddy’s cock where you belong.”

Rey closed her eyes and bit back a smile. “I mean, I guess I could...”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters from the franchise. I’m just taking a couple of them out to play.


End file.
